


The Course of Our Lives

by scerva28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grandbabies, Jealousy, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerva28/pseuds/scerva28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis recaps his life from the end to the beginning, only to be met with green again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Course of Our Lives

He stood there waiting, looking at the sky wondering how it all came to be. The memories came flooding in, memories he had made throughout his lifetime. It had been a good life after all so, if today was the day his world cease to exist; he would die peacefully knowing blue met green…

With that being said he returned to their home, everything seemed the same but nothing was. He walked in, left his shoes to the left and noticed the ones in the right were missing, such an eerie feeling coursed thru his body. He walked past the photographs in the main hallway, which captured every moment of their life together; everything they had accomplished was set in black & white to reminisce on what a beautiful life it had been. It took everything in him to walk past them and head to the guest room. He couldn’t sleep in the master bedroom, knowing he was no longer here…

Once he reached the bedroom, he laid down and his bones began to pop, aging was taking a toll on him. Something so inevitable yet, here he was a 78 year old widow waiting for his time. He closed his eyes and heard a very faint but clear sound. “Boobear?”

Instantly he opened his eyes and reached to his right, but he was alone… His mind was definitely playing tricks on him, he didn’t appreciate it one bit! He looked around the room and said very sternly, “Hazza, its 9pm if you don’t show yourself now there will be no Louis for you tonight!” However that didn’t do the trick no one came in, nothing showed a sign. Frustrated and on the verge of breaking down, he left the bed to get a cup of tea.

The kitchen was equipped to please the best chefs in the world, yet he couldn’t find a kettle to boil water. How didn’t he know where his spouse left it was beyond him, he was never really allowed to be in the kitchen since his husband never forget the time he almost burned the house down. Stubbornly he started to pout and huff as he crossed his arms around his chest. He needed tea and now. As he turned around to the stove it was there, ready to be used; he was way more annoyed than before.  
He decided it was time for bed again however, he decided to go to their bedroom tonight. He needed to smell the sweet scent of his beloved husband and drown himself in tears, it had only been a week after his passing and it felt like today was the toughest day he ever had to get through.

As he laid down to rest for the second time tonight, he looked to his right and whispered “Come for me.” That’s all it took, he heard the sweet voice of Harry again.

“My Louis, open your eyes. Look at me.”

He did and saw him, there he was exactly how he looked all those years ago, young and innocent. There were those big green eyes, that smirk that was only for him, and those devilish dimples. He was here. He was here to take him.

“What took you so long? You told me you’d never leave me.”

“But love, I never left you. I called for you but you weren't here. I even placed the kettle on the stove knowing I coudn't take you without your cup of tea. I also had to make sure our kids and our munchkins were okay. I needed to make sure they were strong enough before I came back for you. I missed you so much.”

With that Louis grabbed Harry hands and noticed how his hands were no old. He was young again but most importantly he was holding his world again.

“I am ready.”

At that moment Louis life started to flash before his eyes….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys, I promise this will be a terrific story just bare with me.


End file.
